


Day 2: Naked Kisses

by BvBnAnime



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 NSFW 30-Day Challenge [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Heated kisses, I'm sorry!, Kissing, M/M, Probably still OOC, naked kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very heated kisses between these two and a very happy birthday to Kagami!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Naked Kisses

As soon as the two teens stepped foot into Kagami's apartment and got the door shut, they were ripping at each others clothes and having a very heated make-out session. The red-head had to practically shove him away just to breathe. 

"Need..air," Kagami panted out as he kicked off his shoes in the doorway and dropped his school bag.

Aomine grinned as he followed Kagami's acts, tossing his bag down and pulling his shoes off.

Once the short-tempered red-head dropped his stuff, the blunette wrapped his arms around him again and pulled him into another deep kiss.

He grabbed the back of Kagami's jacket and gave it a tug downward, making the barely shorter teen grunt softly to himself and push his arms back to make it come off easier.

"L-let's go to the bedroom," Kagami said as he pulled away from the other and grabbed his hand.

As he pulled him down the hall and into his room, Aomine had stripped himself of his jacket and tie and was currently working on unbuttoning his shirt.

As they finally reached Kagami's room, Aomine had successfully discarded his shirt. He pulled his belt off from his pants and sat down on the red-heads bed.

Kagami stood directly in front of him and gripped onto the top of his pants and boxers before practically ripping them down from the tan legs. 

As he discarded the last of Aomine's clothing, the blunette gripped into his shirt and pulled him closer.

Aomine slowly unbuttoned the others shirt, licking his lips as the caramel skin became more and more exposed. He unbuttoned the last button and slid his hands up the slightly shorter teens abdomen and chest before pushing the shirt from off his shoulders.

He then slid his hands back down Kagami's chest and abs, reaching the hem of his pants and boxers. He unbuttoned the top of his pants and pulled them slowly down the firm legs, the boxers coming down right after.

After he helped the teen step out of his clothes, he pulled him down onto his lap.

Kagami grabbed the sides of his face gently and pulled him into yet another deep kiss.

As the two kept their kiss going, though occasionally pulling away to breathe, Aomine reached towards the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. He dropped the condom beside him and popped the cap on the lube, pouring some over his long and skillful fingers.

He warned the lube between his fingers before moving to Kagami's hole. He circled his middle finger around the hole, loosening up the right ring of muscle. After eliciting a small whine from the red-head in his lap, he slowly slid the finger in.

Kagami gasped slightly and leaned back, away from Aomine's chest.

The blunette grinned to himself as he wrapped a strong and tanned arm around Kagami. "Don't fall backwards, dumbass," he shook his head before adding his index finger as the second.

"I-I wasn't going to, fucker," Kagami growled as the second finger was pushed into his hole. "Just hurry up already, anyways."

Aomine scissored the fingers inside of him whilst thrusting then rather roughly into the red-head.

Kagami gasped and raked his nails down the blunettes chest. "N-not like that, Aho!"

Aomine just grinned and continued stretching him out with those two long and sinful fingers for a little while longer before eventually adding a third. 

Kagami squirmed on the fingers and wrapped his arms loosely around Aomine's neck. "H-Hurry up," he said again, this time in a much more pleasant tone, though blunt fingernails digging into tan skin.

Aomine pressed his fingers against the other teens inner walls an listened to the mix of moans and groans eliciting themselves from the back of his throat.

"You sound really hot," Aomine purred as he looked into the Tigers eyes and finished up the last of the stretching.

He pulled his fingers out from the others hole and brought them up to his mouth, slowly and seductively dragging his tongue along them to clean them. The red-head straddled over his slender thighs shivered at the emptiness, his hole clenching up as he felt the coldness of the room blow over him.

Aomine grabbed the condom from beside his thighs and ripped into the small foil packet with his teeth. He pulled the condom out from the remnants of the foil and pinched the tip of it before bringing it down to his cock. He looked around Kagami's large body as he started to expertly roll it over his hard length.

He guided his cock to Kagami's hole, the red-head spreading his cheeks to make it somewhat easier. 

He teased the others hole with his tip before finally pushing in, the head breaching the right ring of muscle.

Kagami, still straddling the blunettes thighs, gasped softly as he slowly sunk down on the tanned and hard cock of the other male. As Kagami let out a soft groan when he bottomed out, Aomine grabbed onto his chin and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The red-head moaned softly into their sloppy yet heated kiss. He let go of his asscheeks and wrapped his long arms loosely around Aomine's neck.

The slightly taller teen swiped his tongue across Kagami's bottom lip, asking for entrance to his hot mouth. Though, a bit surprised (especially considering Aomine usually just plunged his tongue in without any warnings whatsoever), he kindly obliged and allowed the tongue to slip in. 

As they started to fight for the dominance of each other's mouths, Kagami tightly gripped onto Aomine's shoulder and slowly dragged himself up the tan cock before sliding back down onto it. 

The two males both groaned into the kiss as the red-head continued his actions, slowly increasing the speed as he adjusted more to the large cock.

As Kagami started to moan and pulled away from the kiss, Aomine began to buck up into his hole. The red-head tossed his head back and elicited a loud moan that had been building up in the back of his throat. 

"D-Daiki-" he let out in a slight whine, eyes blown wide with both list and arousal.

Hearing his name escape from the others lips made Aomine's cock twitch inside the other. He flipped them over, Kagami's back now against the bed and himself standing between his legs.

He pulled Kagami's legs over his shoulders as he angled his thrusts into the shorter teens prostate.

The red-head below him fisted at the sheets and let his head loll back and forth, continuous moans spilling from his mouth. "G-Gonna...come soon, Daiki," he managed out barely.

"M-me too," Aomine growled out lowly under his breath, a few moans messing with his, otherwise good, speech.

Numerous thrusts later, the red-head came with a shout. His vision went white for a second and his back arched off the bed as the thick white ribbons painted his stomach and chest. "A-Ah! Daiki-!!"

Aomine groaned as the tigers' hole clenched around his cock tightly, though he managed to give a few more thrusts before coming into the condom.

He leaned over and captured Kagami in a hot and heavy kiss. He slowly pulled out, causing the red-head to let out a soft moan into the kiss from the slight-overstimulation.

Without breaking the kiss, Aomine pulled the condom off and tied off the end before tossing it onto the floor.

"Mm, better pick it up in the morning," Kagami panted softly as he pushed Aomine away. He sat up slightly before lying back down longways on the bed.

Aomine rolled his eyes teasingly and nodded. "I will," he snickered and lied down next to the red-head. He grabbed his chin and guided him into the kiss that they didn't get to finish properly, 

This time, the red-head swiped his tongue Aomine's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

He complied without even the slightest hesitation and allowed the tongue to slide in. They started to fight for dominance, Kagami finally losing after a long and hot fight.

They finally parted for the final time and Kagami turned over, facing away from the blunette. After he situated himself comfortably, Aomine draped one of his long, tan arms over Kagami's waist, heaving a small sigh.

"Hey, what was up with all of the kissing today?" Kagami questioned, one of his split eyebrows raising slightly and he turned his head a bit to look back at the other.

"Dunno, I guess it just felt right," Aomine mumbled, his heavy eyelids shutting slowly. "Oh, and, /happy birthday, Taiga/," he let out in the low purr into the others ear.

Kagami felt his face heat up slightly as he soon buried it into his pillow. "T-thanks, Daiki," he mumbled, his blush slowly started to fade.

"One more thing," Aomine yawned, pulling Kagami closer into his body. "I bought you some new shoes too. But don't think anything of it and don't even try to give them back!" He warned the other.

Kagami smiled softly to himself and nodded against the pillow. "Thanks for the wonderful birthday," he said quietly to the male behind him. "I appreciate it all."

"Don't thank me 'cause I expect nothing less for my birthday," Aomine grinned, the comment earning him an elbow into the stomach. 

"Just go to sleep," Kagami yawned out, shutting his eyes. "Goodnight Daiki. Maybe we'll talk about your present when it's actually your birthday."

"Alright, goodnight," Aomine nodded, his forehead rubbing against the back of Kagami's neck.

And with that, the two males both fell asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a very happy birthday Kagami and those who share a birthday with him!


End file.
